1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to display data communicated over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications such as web browsers commonly provide multiple documents, such as web pages, for display in the application. Each document or web page is commonly displayed in a respective browsing window (“tabbed window” or “tab”) of the application. In order for a user viewing a current tab to switch to another tab using a touch interface, such as a touchscreen tablet, the user commonly performs multiple steps that can be cumbersome. For instance, the user when viewing the current tab first identifies a destination tab to switch to by referring to a limited identifier space for the destination tab displaying an icon and a small portion of title text, and then the user moves their hand from a resting position (e.g., holding a side of the tablet) to pressing the limited identifier space of the destination tab. The destination tab is then displayed by the application, and the user confirms that the destination tab is the tab the user intended to select. If the destination tab is the correct intended tab, the user returns their hand to the resting position, otherwise the user repeats this process to select another tab.